


While You Were Sleeping

by kestra_troi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Coercion, Exploitation, Forced Feminization, Incest, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Loki, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Nudity, Sexist Language, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets his chance to have his way with Thor and he takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriously messed up fic. WARNING! WARNING!

Thor was reputed to be one of, if not _the_ fittest and handsomest men in all of Asgard. His muscled physique and boyish charms were enough to have nearly every woman in Asgard throwing themselves into his arms. It was rumored that Thor had a sexual appetite to match his good looks, a lust that rivaled his appetite for battle. There were reports from some quarters, if they could be believed, that Thor had bedded six women all at once in his quest to slake his insatiable yearnings for physical pleasure.

Whether these reports were accurate or no Loki didn’t know, but whenever his brother was confronted by their father for such behavior Thor never denied such things happened. He never boasted about them neither, but rather he’d smile and cast his eye about the room to say without words ‘yes, I did these debauching things for I am manly beyond all men.’ And instead of being punished for his frivolity, for his lack of moderation or discretion, Thor was rewarded with smiles and laughs from All-Father and everyone else in his court. Except Loki.

He would smile and gleefully laugh at his older brother’s carnality along with the rest of Asgard, but in his heart the constant news of his brother’s conquests both in bed and abroad made his belly fill with poison. He despised the fact that regardless of Thor’s behavior that man was praised as if his ribaldry and warmongering were great traits to be emulated by all instead of being disgusting if not downright dangerous especially for a future heir to the throne.

Loki, while was less widely regarded in both the bedroom and the battlefield, he himself was no stranger to either. While his brother’s exploits were fast becoming legends among the people Asgard, Loki’s exploits were ignored by all. Including the All-Father. A fact Loki couldn’t help but notice.

Over the course of time the younger brother attempted to outdo his elder sibling on the battlefield to no avail, and since had taken to trying to out-debauch his brother in the bedroom to equally meager results. If reports of his doings ever reached the All-Father there was no mentions by him or anyone else at court. In everybody’s eyes Loki was nothing more than a mischief-maker and a tease. Considered neither a great threat nor a man to be respected. A fate Loki considered worse than death. 

Unwilling to accept such a lot in life, Loki endeavored to find a way to overcome his brother. He knew and most Asgardians would agree, in secret far from Thor’s ears, that he definitively outstripped his elder brother in terms of wit and cleverness. However these attributes were not held in the highest regards in Asgard not when compared to strength and courage. So Loki came quick to the understanding that the true avenue of his overreaching Thor would be through magic, a source of power that Thor had never had a taste or talent for. Whereas Loki had all the natural ability for and the overwhelming need to utilize if he were to ever be considered the better brother or at least the equal of his blonde, boyish brother.

*

All of Loki’s plans came to a head when after a battle with the Fire Giants Thor feasted and drank himself into a stupor. Loki and the Lady Sif were tasked with escorting their drunken comrade to his chambers and once they managed to get the large, bumbling blonde into bed the Lady Sif excused herself and left Thor in Loki’s hands to prepare the man for bed.

Seizing this opportunity Loki used a simple bit of magic to push his brother firmly into unconsciousness and keep him there. His enchantment aided by Thor’s own drunkenness. With his brother subdued in sleep and drink, Loki next magically barred the door and cast spells to ensure he had complete privacy from all including and especially from Heimdall. That done, Loki undressed his brother, removing Thor’s armor, his cloak, and his underclothes until the bigger man was naked as the day of his illustrious birth. Loki had seen his brother’s nude form countless times over the course of their lives, but seeing Thor’s muscular form and person at his mercy gave the younger man a thrill he had not anticipated.

Excited by his scheme coming to fruition Loki began to cast his primary spell, one that would not only cause distress in his brother and provide Loki the upper hand in the days to come, but one that would also be concealed from all the others, unseeable to any but Thor and Loki himself.

When the spell was finished Loki inspected his creation, no doubt touching Thor in ways he had never been touched before in his entire life. Pleased with his creation’s responsiveness and realness Loki made sure his other less tangible spell was in place too before he dressed his brother for bed. That task done he removed his other spell for privacy leaving the one to keep his brother slumbering. That particular spell he set to wear off by morning and with his work being done Loki took his leave smiling with a wicked grin all the way to his own chambers and his own restful sleep.

*

That next morning Thor awoke with pains in his head and weariness in his body. Groaning the boulder of a man sat up in his bed as well as he could considering his pain and tried to remember the reasons for his current ills. Memories of the night prior were illusive and fragmented, but he distinctly remembered the hard-earned victory over the Fire Giants and so was pleased enough to stop reminiscing.

Easing his sore body out of bed with unknown grace Thor made his way to his private lavatory. Yawning and stretching his tired body Thor reached down to scratch at his sex as he did every morning. But the bulk he expected wasn’t there.

Thor’s mind was too clouded from the previous night’s drink to understand why his sex wasn’t where it should be, or perhaps wasn’t the size it should be, but upon further reflection Thor realized his sex wasn’t missing and it hadn’t mysteriously shrunk. Instead something else entirely had happened to it, no less mysterious and no less unnerving than losing one’s sex or having it miniaturized.

With his head swimming and his eyes unbelieving Thor hurried through his morning ablutions with shaky hands. Clothing himself minimally he ran to the room where his closest friends would be awaiting him for their debrief of the battle. He threw open the doors and entered there where Lady Sif and his Warriors Three were gathered speaking of the previous night’s celebration.

“Thor!” They yelled, laughing at the man’s wince of pain at the loudness of the sound.

“My friends I have need of you.” Thor began to explain.

“No doubt to regale you with stories of your magnificent victory over the Fire Giants and subsequent drowning of yourself in food and mead.”  Lord Volstagg supplied.

“No friend, my memory may be spotty, but I do indeed recall our well-fought battle with the Fire Giants. No, I need you for other things. You who I trust beyond all others to tell me the truth and give me guidance.”

“Well then my Lord, tell us your need and we will speak our piece.” Lady Sif said evenly.

“First you all must swear by the All-Father not to tease me for my unfortunate circumstance.” Thor requested. Each one in the room swore to not tease their leader though they smirked and scoffed while doing so, each one sure that whatever secret Thor was about to expose was one they would all laugh about regardless.

In the presence of his friends, reassured by their oaths, Thor removed his clothing in one fell swoop. All the Warriors Three groaned and Lady Sif averted her eyes politely groaning with her compatriots.

“Thor, redress yourself!” Lord Hogun pleaded.

“Yes! Please! We have all been witness to your glorious hammer before--” Lord Fandral started.

“And have no need to see it unsheathed AGAIN!” Lord Volstagg finished.

“No but--” Thor sputtered. “Look again for it is much changed!”

Lady Sif glanced at her prince’s sex again and again averted her eyes. “My good prince, I, the one Lady among your Warriors, the single most courageous woman in all of Asgard can assure you that your…sex is as it always is and has been since you attained adulthood, now PLEASE expose us no more.”

“YES! PLEASE! Expose us no more!” Was echoed by the other warriors in the room.

Confused by his friends’ opinions Thor looked down upon himself and again tried to fondle what was to his eyes no longer there. His hand came across mounds of flesh that belonged to members of a different sex altogether. Baffled by his entire morning, Thor closed his robe to the appreciation of all included.

“Now if you would like to expose us to the story of who you bedded last night that raises such doubts about your manhood, then please do tell.” Lord Volstagg joked. The other Warriors Three seconded his suggestion loudly.

“Did Loki bring you a maiden?” Lady Sif asked innocently.

“Loki was in my chambers?”

“He aided me in returning you to your chambers.” Lady Sif replied. “I told him to help you to bed.”

“Perhaps he took your words for a different meaning!” Lord Fandral snickered. The other Warriors Three laughed even Lady Sif herself chuckled unintentionally at the doubled meaning of her words.

“Yes, perhaps.” Lady Sif acknowledged.

“So who was it?” Lord Fandral inquired.

“What was her name?”

“What did she look like?”

“Does she have any sisters?”

“How drunk were you if even _your_ hammer wasn’t enough to satisfy her?”

The Warriors Three broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Red-faced from embarrassment, befuddlement, and anger Thor yelled, “Where is my brother!?”

“Most likely still in his chambers.” Lady Sif replied trying her best not to laugh along with her friends. In a huff Thor fled the room filled with the laughter of his friends and went to find his brother.

*

Loki had yet to rise from his bed anticipating Thor’s arrival on this the morning of his own private victory. Soon he would better his brother and finally have a way to control his nearly wild sibling.

“BROTHER!” Loki heard bellowed in the hall outside his chambers. The voice unmistakably belonging to his brother tinged with irritation and frustration, underscored with a hint of fear and confusion. Loki smiled in expectation as Thor burst into his chambers dressed only in a robe.     

“And good morning to y--” Loki greeted sneakily rising from his bed nude.

“Silence, brother!” Thor yelled interrupting his brother’s false good morning cheer. “Explain yourself!”

“Explain what?” Loki soothed. “These are _my_ chambers, what have I to explain here?”

“Enough!” Thor hollered. Hastily removing the sash of his robe, Thor exposed himself again to a different audience removing the robe from his body completely in his aggravation. “Explain _this_!”

Innocently scanning his brother’s body Loki held in a smirk that threatened to erupt and ruin his guiltless façade. “Surely I have no need to explain anatomy to y--”

“Cease your lies!” Thor screamed. “Tell me what occurred this past night!”

“What could I tell you about last night that you couldn’t be told by someone else…sister?”

“Do not de—” Taken aback from the unexpected jab, Thor reframed what he was going to say, his face belying a shift inside himself he was unaware of but that Loki was all too pleased to see. “Why do you call me sister?”

“That is what you are.” Loki stated flatly with a shrug like his lie was the most basic of truths. “You are my sister.”

“How can I be your sister? I am a man!” Thor protested.

“How can you be a man when you have a cunny?” Loki chortled as if Thor’s affirmation was a ridiculous joke.

“Then you can see…”

“Of course I can see your cunny, sister. You’re as naked as a clear sky morning. Only a blind man couldn’t see your pink cunny,  Thora.” Loki responded casually.

“Do not call me that!” Thor demanded. “I am a man! The others saw my manhood!”

“They saw what they wanted to see.” Loki calmly refuted.

“What?”

“Thora they chose to see your ‘manhood’ because that is what they have always chosen to see.” Loki explained rationally as only he could with an out and out lie. “Only me and the rest of the royal family know the truth about you and your sex. That is how it has always been, Thora.”

A strange haze began to fill Thor’s mind, one that had nothing to do with drink or sleeplessness. He shook his head trying to compose an argument against Loki’s words, but deep inside him was the emptiness that accompanies hearing unwanted truth.

“But I _am_ a man.” Thor repeated sounding less sure of himself. “A great warrior. The Thunderer of Asgard.”

Chuckling as if Thor had made some simple joke, Loki shook his head. “Oh sister…you are no warrior. You’re a maiden in our father’s court. Lady Sif is the great female warrior and you are but her friend. You are far too womanly to go out into battle. The only thunderous aspect about you my dear sister is your laugh, which can often be heard throughout the realm.”

“You’re lying…you are attempting to confuse me…I am a man…” Thor whispered largely to himself.

“No, sister, I am not lying. Perhaps you are still dizzy from too much drink. Perhaps that is why you are so confused this fine morning.” Loki offered. “All you need do is look upon your own body and compare it to my own.”

Thor looked down at his own body still unable to see his old sex and then he looked at his brother’s naked form as instructed.

“See, sister?” Loki continued weaving his magically-infused lies drawing his brother deeper into his trap. “ _My_ body is toned…rough-skinned…angular. My lithely muscled arms and chest lead down to a bulging tower of manhood that all Asgardian men are blessed with though… I do surpass many in size and girth thanks to my royal lineage. You on the other hand are soft-skinned, full of feminine curves.”

Loki moved closer to his brother so he could reach out and touch his body as he spoke. Every touch sent a spark through Thor’s body deepening the spell he was trapped in further clouding his mind with tiny bolts of pleasure. “From your full lips…to your supple breasts…to the fullness of your backside and hips…and finally the mounds of your cunny, which altogether damn you to the state of womanhood, my dear sister. There can be no other conclusion.”

“Loki!” Thor sighed as his brother’s fingers cupped his new sex.

“My, my Thora…you’re wet.” Loki teased. “What has you so wet, sister?”

“I am _not_ wet…” Thor shakily denied though he could feel himself wetting from Loki’s intrusive touch. Loki sidled up to his brother so he could whisper more of his lies in Thor’s ear.

“Its me isn’t it, sister? You’ve always been attracted to me. That’s why you’ve always tried to outshine me. That’s why you’ve always flaunted your cavorting with men in front of my face. That’s why you blush when I catch you staring at me. That’s why you make any excuse to be near me. You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

“No…no…” Thor rebuffed his brother feeling a thrill shoot through his body despite his words. His brother’s agile fingers were making it difficult to think clearly as his body pressed itself against the intrusion wanting more.

“Yes you are.” Loki gasped as if he were discovering this ‘fact’ for the first time. “Thora, you’ve been trying to seduce me for years.”

“Loki…” Thor moaned.

“And now here seeing you like _this_ so beautiful, so pink and wet for me…how can I resist?” Loki capitulated chasing Thor’s lips with his own for the final bit of magic. “No man can resist your womanly wiles forever, Thora. Not even me.”

Surrendering to his newfound urges Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him close letting his younger brother kiss him full on the mouth. The instant their lips touched an electric surge went through Thor as the full weight of Loki’s magic spell took root. Having accepted Loki’s lies for reality Thor had fallen into the headspace Loki needed to fulfill his plans.

“By the All-Father…” Loki swore. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Thora. I want you. Let me have you.”

“Yes. Yes! I need you, Loki. Need you inside me!” Thor begged. “By the All-Father! I want you, Loki! I’ve always wanted you!”

“Get in my bed, sister.” Loki commanded twirling them so that Thor was nearer the bed and away from the door. Blushing like a virgin bride Thor slunk back towards his brother’s bed seductively caressing his body as he went. Smiling crassly in triumph Loki followed his brother footsteps towards the bed that would serve as his site of final and total victory over his brother.

Charging into his brother Loki knocked them onto the bed. Thor freely laughed as if they were children again playing a game of chase instead of adults about to commit the sin of incest. Loki caught Thor’s wrists and placed them over his head as he kissed his brother passionately and rubbed his hardening erection against Thor’s pelvis. The blonde gasped with every thrust pumping his hips upwards to meet his brother’s every movement.

Using more of his magic Loki floated the pair fully onto the bed. Once in place Loki raised his brother’s leg and set it on his hip so that he could settle his manhood against Thor’s wet sex.

“Are you ready, sister? Ready to take your place in my bed and beside my throne as my wife and my queen?” Loki asked ceremoniously as he rubbed the head of his manhood against the lips of Thor’s sex.

“Yes…” Thor sighed anxiously.

“Are you willing to submit to me as a wife should submit to her husband? Are you willing to submit to my every sexual desire no matter when or where they may occur without question?”

“Yes.”

“Are you willing to bed no other man but me so that I may seed your womb with my heirs?”

“Yes! By the All-Father, yes! LOKI!”

Wasting no more time the younger man savagely thrusted his manhood into Thor’s sex finally claiming his prize. Thor squealed at the sudden intrusion wrapping his arms around his brother pulling the thinner man down on top of him so he could kiss him.

Loki ravished his elder brother filling his brother’s sex with his manhood while bitingly kissing the submissive, moaning blonde beneath him. He used his thin, clever fingers to tease his brother’s nipples and the clitoris Loki gave him. Thor brought both his legs around Loki’s slim waist as Loki quickly brought him to completion.

Panting as he continued his thrusts seeking his own release, Loki taunted the shuddering man under him, “Such a responsive slut you are Thora. Are you like this for all your men or just for me?”

“Just you…”

“That’s right my little woman.” Loki confirmed. “Your cunny belongs to me now.”

“Now and forever.” Thor promised.

“That’s right my sweet sister, this is your place. This is where you belong: under me, servicing me. I’m the only man who can give you such pleasure. I’m the only man who can put you in your place, who can give you what you need. You’re my own private slut. My own little whore to give me pleasure. You. Are. Mine!” Loki yelled as he seeded his brother’s womb for the very first time. Thor convulsed as his brother seeded him into another orgasm.

Collapsing onto his older brother’s larger frame Loki whispered, “No other man can have you, Thora. I forbid it.”

“I swear it by the All-Father: no other man will ever bed me again.” Thor vowed.

“There’s my good girl.” Loki cooed. “I too swear that you will forever be the Queen of my heart…and the only bearer of my children.”

Thor’s sex clenched around Loki’s softening manhood.

“So the idea of bearing my children entices you, doesn’t it sister?”

“Yes.” Thor confessed.

“Then you shall remain here…in my bed. And I shall rouse and take you again and again until neither you nor I can bear more. I will seed you repeatedly until there can be no doubt I have succeeded in breeding you full of my progeny.” Loki promised. Thor shivered with unabashed arousal desperately needing all that Loki offered.

The couple remained in Loki’s bed for the remainder of the day. It was not until dusk that Loki’s stamina waned and his manhood would not rise again. Thor’s sex was sore and leaking copious amounts of Loki’s seed. Not wishing that seed to go to waste Loki pushed the fluid back into his brother’s sex aggressively. Thor mewled from over-stimulation.

“Hush, princess.” Loki commanded as he fingered Thor closer to yet another orgasm. “We must not waste my precious seed.”

Moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure Thor eventually managed to cum again thanks to Loki’s devious fingers and vulgar words. Then they rested in each other’s arms until night had truly overtaken the sky. Using simple magic Loki brought them to Thor’s chambers, lying beneath the covers of Thor’s bed.

Rising to his feet, Loki leaned over his brother with one hand caressing Thor’s sweat glistened forehead and the other gently palming the red, swollen sex Loki had bestowed on him. “Now my sister I must be off. No one must learn the truth about us.”

“That I’m your wife and future mother of your children.”

“That’s right my precious girl.” Loki affirmed, smiling down on his sex-wearied brother. “At least not yet. Now sleep.”

At his brother’s command Thor feel deeply asleep. Loki dressed his brother for bed and then magically summoned some of his own clothes from his room. Once he was himself dressed Loki conjured numerous jugs of mead to explain their absence from court and Thor’s odd behavior. Leaving Thor’s chambers through the halls of the royal dwelling Loki made sure to act joyously inebriated even stumbling a few times to top off the performance. The instant he reached his own rooms again the act fell away and Loki returned to bed himself content in the knowledge that Thor, or more aptly Thora, was now his do to with as he pleased. The magic he had wrought to control and dominate his brother was firmly in place. Now it was just a matter of continuing the charade until the right moment when he could take the throne with Thor/a by his side, fat with his young, desperate to please him in everything s/he does. Loki got the most restful sleep of his life that night.


End file.
